


Westallen Short works

by Feers_Quelled



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feers_Quelled/pseuds/Feers_Quelled
Summary: Different moments, different universes, but always Westallen, starting with Earth-I
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Westallen Short works

The Flash zips through the streets before skidding to a stop in a darkened alleyway. He leans against a brick wall, sucking in the sharp midnight air to steady his breathing. Cowl down and hands on his knees, he rests for a moment, tired from just having prevented an overworked long-hauler from running his trailer full of gasoline off a bridge. Some blocks away from the overpass, he pants, considering for a moment whether he’s too tired to continue his patrol of the city for the night.

He’s distracted by the chirp of his burner phone, used only for his work as the Flash. As he pulls it out, he anticipates a text from Cisco with some explosion-related meme. However, the text he sees is from an unsaved number. He recognizes the number immediately, his heartbeat suddenly pulsing in his neck. It simply says, _Come see me, Flash. I need you_. It’s Iris- it has to be Iris. When he’d given her the number for this cell, he’d expected her to use it for actual Flash emergencies- a fire, a metahuman attack, some imminent danger. He thinks that maybe she’s investigating a dangerous story and needs backup, but wonders at the suggestiveness of the text. _I need you_. Why wouldn’t she simply say she’s in trouble?

He never wants her to be in harm’s way, and hopes she’s not hurt, but what if she just needs _him_? What if she _needs_ him? He immediately has a darker hope, and his skin feels suddenly tight and aflame. Another chime from his phone, and he sees that she’s dropped her address in a new text, which he recognizes the address to her apartment. He stows his phone and replaces his cowl, ignoring the minute flutter in his gut as he speeds off to her.

He’s in her darkened living room moments later, the wind from his entrance ruffling her curtains and shifting some papers off the coffee table. The apartment is too quiet and he panics slightly, whooshing from room to room until he ends up in her bedroom. He finds her there, safe and comfortable, highlighted by the streetlight filtering in through her blinds. She’s leaning against her headboard in repose, and as her hair settles back around her shoulders, he notices that it’s down, unwrapped and curled softly. He then takes in the rest of her appearance. She’s wearing a sweetheart-cut emerald green corset with finely detailed lace trim and the tiniest panties he’s ever seen, in the same color. Her legs are bare above her duvet, and as she registers his presence, she draws the foot of one leg up the calf of the other, suggestive.

Barry is confused and aroused all at once, focusing his attention on the soft curve of her lips and her smooth thighs. He slowly approaches her, stopping when his knees hit the foot of her bed.

“Hello Flash,” she murmurs. Barry says nothing, shocked beyond measure and feeling winded. She considers him, tilting her head to the side, observing his anxious expression. Then she smoothly shifts, crawling over toward him on her hands and knees, her hair cascading over her shoulder. When she’s close enough to touch him, she runs her hands up his suit from his abdomen to his chest, onto his shoulders. She smiles slightly at him before pulling off his cowl, rubbing a thumb over his lips.

“Cat got your tongue?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about this! I'll continue if y'all are interested.


End file.
